


Who the hell is Ryan Hawley?

by Ghostwriter92



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriter92/pseuds/Ghostwriter92
Summary: While unpacking Aaron and Liv stumble upon a part of Robert's past they didn't know





	Who the hell is Ryan Hawley?

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on writing chapter Seven(part 2) of The darkness that is now my life but this story popped into my head at work and wouldn't leave me alone.
> 
> Btw the Rebecca SL didn't happen cause I hate it and this is my story lol

Robert, Aaron and Liv had been living in the The Mill for almost two months now and there were still lots of boxes that needed to be unpacked. The plan of that day was for the three of them to finally sort the boxes out and settle into their new home. Liv was on bank holiday from school and bot Aaron and Robert had taken the day off. Sadly Robert got a call from Nicola  the night before unpacking day saying she had catch a cold that was going around and wouldn't be able to go to any of the meetings that were planned.

 

So it was just Aaron and Liv unpacking and though they were making great headway it didn't feel right without Robert. Honestly Liv was bored without Robert to tense about silly things like his posh body wash or his ugly shirts which he claimed “weren't ugly, they're fashionable.”

Ever thinking about all the times they jokes with one another made Liv smile, it also caused her not to pay attention and knock over one of the random boxes. Spilling all the content all over the floor.

 

“Liv! You need to watch what you're doing.” Aaron moaned as he stopped what he was doing to help Liv clean up

 

“Sorry.” Liv mumbled as she began throwing the stuff back in the box however she soon stopped when she came across some clear dvd cases marked _Ryan Hawley._

 

“Aaron who’s Ryan Hawley?” Liv asked while looking at three mysterious dvds. Aaron took one if there was anymore info other than a random name.

 

Ew you don't think these are porno dvds? Do you?”

 

Aaron was shocked by his sister’s comment but knowing Robert it could be anything. However another title on the case caught his eyes. “What? No. look _Doctor's: True Colour 11/09/08,_ oh this one says _History Boys,_ and this is says _Devil’s Pass._ ” Pointing out the different titles to his sister.

 

Taking all this info in Liv didn't really know what to make of it. Till a idea came to her. “Ooh you think Robert had a bit of a fan-boy crush on this Ryan Hawley?”

 

Honestly Aaron couldn't answer that as he never heard that name before .”Maybe.”

 

“Can we watch one?” Liv asked snapping Aaron out of this thoughts.

 

“I don't kno-.”

 

“Oh please Aaron don't you want to know who Ryan Hawley is? And why Robert kept this dvds. Plus we do deserve a break don't we?”

 

It didn't take much more convincing as unpacking was boring work.

 

“Ok, luckily for you the tv and dvd player are already hooked up.” Aaron said smiling at Liv.

 

“Yes! Ok which one should we watch first?”

 

Aaron looked at the dvds again. “ _Doctor’s_ it will be the shortest and it probably won't take us long to work out who this Ryan guy is.”

 

And with that Liv popped the dvd in. After the opening credits the episode opened with a young guy getting dress though you couldn't see his face. _“I think I know this guy.”_ Aaron thought to himself so sure he had seen that body before. Then it cut to a scene where the now dressed person was spraying painting different areas.

Aaron wasn't really paying attention missing Robert too much to care.

 

“I bet Ryan Hawley is playing this Jeremy guy they are talking about and the twist will be that he is also the one spraying at the beginning.”

 

“What?”

 

Liv looked at Aaron looking a bit annoying he wasn't really watching. “Ryan Hawley is playing Jeremy.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“I just do it's so obvious in shows like this.”

 

“Ok whatever.” Again Aaron’s attention for the show started to fade not really caring till Liv started shouting.

 

“OH MY GOD ROBERT!!”

 

“What?!” But as soon as Aaron looked at the screen he understood what Liv was shouting about because there was his Robert. Robert is Ryan Hawley!

 

After that both Liv and Aaron were gobsmacked their Robert was an actor?

 

“He sounds a bit like Zac doesn't he?”

 

“Yea.” Aaron laughed. “A proper Yorkshire accent that.”

 

“I never thought I’d see Rob dress anything like that.”

 

Aaron had to agree he couldn't never picture his husband in baggy jeans, a green hoodie and baseball cap. But he really did look cute. Aaron couldn't help but smile while wondering if Robert still had the clothes for this. Soon the episode ended with Jeremy(Robert) telling his dad he wants to be a graffiti artist and his dad finally being alright with the idea.

 

Liv took the dvd out not really sure what to think. Aaron was the same, there was still so much of Robert’s life away from Emmerdale he didn't know.

Liv didn't even bother asking if it was ok to watch another one as there was no way anyone was going to stop her.

 

“This one says _History boys_ do you really think Robert was in this cause I've seen the movie before and never noticed anyone that looked like him.”

 

“I’m not sure Liv, pop it in and let's see.” Aaron couldn't help but be curious about what the next dvd had to show. It turned out that it wasn't the movie version but in fact a play version of _History boys_ instead. And there again was Rob only this time Robert was playing “Rudge”, a pupil ; better known for his athletic skills than for his intelligence.

 

Liv and Aaron just laughed at some of the comments his character came out with. When the cast started singing Aaron realised he had heard that song before. Liv must have as well as she said. “Isn't that the song Rob always hums when he does any cleaning or doing his paperwork?”  

 

Aaron just nodded because she was right Robert always hum that song “Bye bye Blackbird” when he was trying to focus on something but Aaron always wondering where he listen that song now he knew why. When the play was finished Aaron and Liv just looked at one another.

 

“Why do you think Robert keep this secret from us? And why do think he went by another name?”

 

“I honestly don't know Liv.” Before Aaron could say anyone a voice boomed from the hallway.

 

“Hey guys I’m home and I got dinner.”

 

Quickly Aaron and Liv scrabbled to hide the dvds that they found. Which they just managed before Robert appeared in the doorway takeaways in hand.

 

“Hey you two, you guys have done a great job so far.” Smiling no idea at what Liv and Aaron had found out about him. Both said thanks and helped set the table then the three began eating. Robert chatted away about the meetings not notices the looks the two people he loved were giving one another as if to ask “ _should we say something about the dvds?”_  

 

When they all were done Robert started clearing the table stating. “You guys have been unpacking all it's the least I could do, maybe we could watch something when I'm done.”

 

“Cool I found a dvd I wanted to watch.” Aaron glared at his sister wondering what she was playing at.

 

“Aw great Liv.”

 

While cleaning Liv and Aaron could hear Rob humming “ _Bye bye Blackbird.”_  it took all of Liv’s strength not to laugh while Aaron just smiled.

 

Liv set up the dvd player waiting for Robert to appear. Aaron was nervous because he knew how Robert could be about his past, even now it was still a touchy subject.

 

“Ok here I am let's start the show.” Robert said smiling while cuddling up next to his husband. No idea what was going to appear. Liv pushed play and within seconds Robert was on screen with darker hair and strangely had an american accent.

 

“Oh god.” Robert exclaimed putting his hands over his face. Both Liv and Aaron tensed up thinking they shouldn't have found those dvd. Worried they had now upset Robert only to be taken aback by the sound of  heavy laughter coming from the man himself.

 

“I forgot I even had this, where did you both find this?”

 

Still shocked Aaron answered. “Ah in a random box with others.”

 

“Which we watched too sorry.” Liv added not sure what else to say. Robert looked confused by the apology. “You don't need to be sorry. I honestly forgot I still had these I was so sure I got rid of them ages ago. Sorry you watched my bad acting.” Robert felt his face heat up a bit almost nervous at what Liv would say about his acting.

 

“Bad acting? No way!” Liv exclaimed excitedly.

“You were great in History Boys and if I didn't know you I would totally believe you're really american!”

 

Robert laughed again and just answered need question Liv asked about the movie and his experience shooting it in the snow. Aaron just watched the two people he loved and thought about how lucky he was.

 

Liv finally turned the movie off when Robert’s character was killed as she didn't see the point of watching anymore if his character was dead. She then hug to the two men and even whispered “night Baz” in Robert’s ear causing him to smile then announced she was going to bed. Once Liv was gone Robert felt like he was now able to really talk to Aaron as he was worried about how quiet he was.

 

“You alright? You were really quiet.” Honest Robert was concerned Aaron might be upset with him for never talking him about the dvds before tonight.

 

“Yeah just thinking about how talented my husband is. Although I do have two question.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Robert said wrapping his arm around Aaron.

 

“Why Ryan Hawley and not Robert Sugden?”

 

Robert looked a bit sad when he answered. “I guessed I just didn't want to be Robert Sugden for awhile when I was younger.”

 

Aaron nodded not pushing any farther as he already understands why.

 

“What’s the second question?” Robert asked wanting to lighten the mood again.

 

“Well.” Aaron leaned in closer to Robert and whispered. “Can you still do the american accent?”

 

Robert smiled and answered back in a american accent. “ Why Mr. Sugden, I didn't know you had a thing for Americans.”

 

Aaron smiled back. “I don't Mr. Dingle I have a thing for my husband the accent is now just a bonus.” And with that he pulled Robert into a long deep kiss. Leaving Robert wanting more when he finally broke away.

 

“Now, now Andy Thatcher.” Aaron’s voice with laced with such seduction Robert couldn't help but feel turned on when Aaron called him by his character's name. “If you want you are just going to have to climb up those stair and follow me.”

 

Leaving Robert on the couch Aaron made his way to the stairs and disappeared up them. Robert quietly thanked god he never threw those dvds away before quickly following his husband upstairs,

 

It was safe to say either of the two men got any sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think I loved to read you comments or you can message me on tumblr @ghost-online


End file.
